A Death Note Christmas:
by trufflelover
Summary: features me , my friend, matt, mello, l, bb, misa , and near.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up. That would probably be the lamest way to describe how I… woke up. I slept late last night but I knew that I had to wake up early today because today was the day. My eyes just opened, without any alarm clock or any form of violence involved.

December 23rd. Well, nothing that special but still… Tomorrow will be Christmas and L, B, Near, Andrea, and I were going CHRISTMAS DECO SHOPPING. It sounds lame but it would be more interesting with _them_ around.

Around 10:30 I was ready to head over to Andrea's place. Before I could get into the car, my cell rang. "Hey, I'm just coming over. What?" I asked Andrea.

"You forgot didn't you?" Andrea sighed.

"Um, no, I didn't!" A bit my tongue, trying to remember what I forgot.

"Pick L and BB up, 'kay? Near is already here. HEY THAT RHYMES!" Andrea kept repeating that and I hung up on her. L and BB, the annoying brothers. They live near me, it's convenient but what makes it more annoying was that I had to keep picking them up and dropping them off.

A while later, we arrived at our destination. Those idiots didn't even come down to greet us. Andrea and Near were probably playing with toys or something…

"Hey," L said in his usual monotonous voice. BB or B as I prefer calling him said nothing and stared at Andrea and Near in amusement. Near looked up. OOH HE WAS JUST SO CUTE! I ran to him and started cuddling him. That was what would've happened. I mean if he didn't dodge so quickly… Well let's just say that I decided to give the lonely floor a nice kiss.

Near was cute, but he's really annoying. I just hug him and call him cute to annoy him… But since it's Christmas…

Normal P.O.V.

"Hi BB!" Andrea greeted the red-eyed guy cheerfully. '_Am I invisible or something?'_ L thought.

"I feel your pain," Mandy whispered into L's ear knowingly. He faced her, wondering how she knew what he was thinking. The girl shrugged and just glared at Near. Near was stacking up dice. As usual, in his white pajamas. Still pissed from getting her face 'kissed' by the lonely floor, Mandy was plotting her revenge. "Hey Near, are those PJs your favorite pair?" L was silently watching. Andrea and BB were talking about jam…, and manga.

Near looked up and his eyes met with Mandy's hard brown eyes that were determined to embarrass him. "What do you mean?" He asked puzzled.

"Are those white PJs you're wearing your favorite ones?" Mandy asked.

"Um, yes?" He said.

"Oh, that's interesting, since I thought you only owned the pair you were wearing. A question, do you ever change into something else? It's Christmas for god's sake!"

Andrea and B were snickering at Mandy's 'observation'. "Oh hey, talking about Christmas, I was thinking about a little Christmas party tomorrow, and well, I need to buy some decorations for the tree. I'm going today, wanna come?"

" You mean us?" the guys asked.

In less than a second (well not literally!) we were on the car on the way to the nearest mall.

Near tagged along because he considered decorations as toys. L and B, well they were just there for the candy canes and jam.

**Merry Christmas everyone! I meant to put this up as soon as possible before Christmas but I was busy eating 15 brownies and getting sugar high…. Well, this really happened, minus the DN characters(sadly, *sniff*), yeah and the next chapter will be about the shopping trip. Mello, Matt and Misa will also appear so….. GET READY FOR THE ULTIMATE DN CHRISTMAS! well mebbe not….**

**L: Gimme candy and I'll b fine.**

**B: Stop calling me B! I'm BB! **

**Me: Well BB is too long and B is cuter...!**

**B: Really? It's cute? I'm cute! OKIE! GIMME JAM!**

**Near:…**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY PEOPLE! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS!PLEASE REVIEW! Oh if you guys were wondering why L and BB are hanging out with kids like Near, Andrea, and Amy, and Mello and Matt, I changed their ages so they fit the story. So all of them are roughly the same age. Misa, B and L are 2 years older than the others, 16. **

**Near, Mandy and Andrea: 13**

**Flora, Lynn, Matt, and Mello: 14. **

**These events really happened with me and my friends. So yeah, it will be wilder!**

**w**__

Mandy held on to B and L so they wouldn't wander off to the food aisles. Andrea and Near climbed up the stairs ahead. Mandy, B, and L looked alike as they were all dressed in mute colors. Mandy had a grey and white sweater on and was wearing black skinny jeans with purple bunny flip-flops (lol random that's what I really wore. It doesn't snow in Burma but…). L and B were in their usual clothing but the others convinced them to wear shoes.

Andrea was in full-on black. Black shirt, and pants with black crocs. Near however, was the exact opposite. With his snow-white pjs. The group attracted stares and whispering from their strange apparel. On the second floor, there were clothes. The third floor had food and what they had been looking for, the decorations.

The instant Mandy let go of their hands, L and B, walked unusually quickly to the candy. "ANDREA!"Mandy yelled at the girl, "it's your turn to take care of them!" Andrea sighed and shuffled to the insomniacs.

"Why do I feel a cloud of impending doom over me?" Near said. Mandy sighed. She was sighing a lot lately.

"Quit moping kid," Mandy said as she went to get a basket to put the decorations in. "Now, what shall we buy?" the pair examined the decorations laid out on the shelves.

3.2.1. They started grabbing everything they could get their hands on. They didn't even _glance_ at the price. 5 seconds later, the basket was half full.  
>"Well," Near eyed the basket, "that seems to be enough."<p>

"Let's go check on Andrea…" Mandy said. The basket was quite heavy somewhat. Mandy could carry it but she was having trouble. Without saying a word, Near grabbed the handles and wrested it from the girl's grip.

_Well well well, first time he's a gentleman,_ Mandy thought.

By the time Mandy and Near found Andrea, L and B, they were just like them, grabbing and emptying the shelves. Chocolate, chocolate chocolate. Chocolate chip cookies, chocolate wafers, chocolate filled sticks, pocky, chocolate!

"Mello will totally love this!" Mandy exclaimed. That caught everyone's attention. Near raised his eyebrow at the mention of the blonde. He didn't like that Mandy liked Mello better than he did.

"Hey," L started, "Do we actually have enough money to buy these?"

"I don't think we should buy this much either, " Andrea said. "I'm going to buy a gingerbread house tomorrow and not many people are coming."

B sighed, thinking about how much trouble they would go through putting all the candy back. "We'll probably be wasting our time well, putting it all back!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Ok, let's count our pennies," L said.

Mandy pulled out 9000 kyat. (Myanmar currency- $1 US dollar is equivalent to 820 kyat. Last time I checked. ) L and B combined their crumpled seven 1000-kyat notes. Andrea handed another 9000 kyat to Near. Near topped all of that with three 5000 kyat notes.

"Well that seems to be enough," Andrea concluded.

**I know this chapter was short but I just had to update this story. Hope you like it! Review please! w Will the group have enough money? Ok, Mello, matt, and misa didn't appear but they will soon! on December 24****th****! MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS EVERY1! **


End file.
